


On Sleepless Roads The Sleepless Go

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: "They were so close. They were so close to bringing justice to the system. Putting rock back on the map. She cost it for herself, for Zuke, for everyone who put their trust in them to right NSR's wrongs. She closed her eyes again, more tears falling from them, silently hoping that if these are her final moments, that they are not in vain."((Au where Tatiana is Mayday's mother, and reunites with her daughter after one of the worst things imaginable happens.))
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	On Sleepless Roads The Sleepless Go

**Author's Note:**

> "May angels lead you in." ~ Hear You Me - Jimmy Eats World

It all happened so fast.

It took a moment for her brain to register everything going on. She and Zuke were just about to complete their revolution, only Tatiana stood in their way. The fight was brutal. Her magenta eyes quickly glanced over to his red ones, now harboring a look of terror that she's never seen before.

Somehow, her tongue was coated in a sickly metallic taste, and something warm, wet and kinda sticky was quickly spreading around her left side. That's when it clicked.

Tatiana had wounded her, and it was bad.

As the adrenaline faded from her body, the only thing she felt was a white hot pain engulfing her injured side. Her ears began to ring and her vision blurred in a sickening way. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and stop it, but when they opened again, she was laying on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

Tears streamed down the corners of her face as the pain became more intense, and the other symptoms more frightening. She wanted to yell, to scream, to do anything, but she couldn't. She remained motionless, in a state of pure shock, wanting it all to be over.

Through the ringing, she heard voices. They were concerned, panicked even, but she couldn't make out what was being said. They were distant and muffled to her, despite their owners being so close, and so loud. Possibly shouting to her, or at one another, she couldn't tell, nor did she have the energy to decipher it.

They were so close. They were so close to bringing justice to the system. Putting rock back on the map. She cost it for herself, for Zuke, for everyone who put their trust in them to right NSR's wrongs. She closed her eyes again, more tears falling from them, silently hoping that if these are her final moments, that they are not in vain. That maybe Zuke pulls it off in her honor, or Tatiana takes a step back and fixes what she messed up.

She laid there for hours, or in reality a few moments, terrified of how her body was reacting. The pain never subsided, instead it throbbed with the rapid beat of her heart. The ringing became louder, the room felt colder, her chest wouldn't stop tightening, her fingers began to go numb. But soon, she felt something warm move under her back. She was being moved by someone, maybe Zuke, or probably some sort of NSR personnel. Whoever they were, they were gentle, trying not to hurt her any further. Too bad anything would agitate her wound.

Finally, she was in some sort of embrace, a hug, maybe. She knew that her head was resting on someone's chest, as she could feel their breathing. A muffled voice, much louder than before, but still hard to make out, managed to find it's way through the ringing. Did they say "I'm sorry"?

Something rested against her injury, making it sting even more than before. She barely had time to hiss at it before whomever it was applied pressure to it. The pain to her was unbearable. She screamed, grabbing onto anything she could despite the numbness of her digits. She felt something like the fabric of a jacket and clung to it for dear life, trying not to move as the voice so close to her instructed. Even more tears fell as she bit her tongue, whimpering quietly as she tried to steady her breath.

She could hear more muffled speaking. It was soft and caring. Finding a little strength, she opened her eyes slightly. Everything was still a blur, but she could make out something black and white. Something that looked like a hand laid over her injury, something red coating its light grey color. She didn't really wanna think about that. The voice still spoke gently, and sounded a bit… feminine? The cogs in her clouded mind turned, slowly forming an answer.

Tatiana was helping her. But, what was she saying?

_ "May, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sunshine. Please, please, please hold on for me. Please, May. My little girl. Please." _

Sunshine? The only person who would call her "Sunshine" was….

Mayday looked up slowly, facing someone she hardly remembered from her past. She'd hear her only in her dreams, be it softly speaking or singing a gentle lullaby. She had wanted to find her so bad, and now she was being held in her arms once again. At this point she didn't even care that the woman had hurt her in such a way. All that mattered was that they were together again.

She relaxed, laying her head back on the woman's shoulder, letting her arms go limp. Eyes fluttering closed, she gently smiled before quietly whispering: "Mama…."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to hit you all with the angst. I wrote this weeks ago, but couldn't think of a decent title until now, and I wanted to share it with you. 
> 
> The song referenced in the title is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/fcmFH5OvdtA


End file.
